


Courte priére pénètre les cioux .

by ferris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferris/pseuds/ferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angsty eruri. <br/>[written for one of the things circulating tumblr - your muse is being executed what does my muse do etc etc - submitted to the13thcommander.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courte priére pénètre les cioux .

_commence._

.

.

.

.

.

How terrible that his execution was on a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. Levi stood in the center of the (filthy,  _filthy_ ) crowd, green cloak moving gently with the wind and with the shifting motions of the people surrounding him. His hands tightened into fists as he looked at the guillotine, its massive blade hanging in balance, glinting in the mid-morning sun.  _  
_

(He felt like sinking to the ground and vomiting up his innards until he had no heart and no stomach and no guts and - )

The drum cadences and the tolling of the bells signaled the beginning of Erwin’s execution and the end of Levi’s sanity. He watched, numbly, as the blond man was led up the wooden stairs to the top of the blood-splattered platform, the blood of the reluctant heroes who had bore the responsibilities of an entire species before him - a platform he had once stood on to welcome, grimly, all of the new recruits of the Scouting Legion; worn wood that he had wept on, for the favor of God. 

He was in uniform, the Wings of Freedom emblazoned on his back. Even as they read his fate and called his execution justice for humankind he stood with a kind of weary proudness, looking over the crowd with his beautiful cerulean eyes, chin up, hair - 

\- disheveled. 

Levi’s heart sank; in the fleeting moment his eyes met Erwin's, he wanted to rush up to the platform, throw everything aside, and push Erwin’s hair back into place while kissing him senseless, roughly, hands mussing the newly arranged blond locks - 

(But he didn’t, he couldn’t, he - )

“ _Monster_ _!_ " they began to yell, " _Murderer! Devil! Lucifer! Kill him -_ _”_

_Filthy liars._

_He’s not, he isn’t a murderer, he’s -_

Erwin broke eye contact first, and the guards forced his head into the spot beneath the blade and placed a basket on the other side. “Erwin - ” Levi tried to shout, but his voice cracked so he began to push the people out of the way so he was able to get closer to the platform -

“ _Erwin!”_ he screamed, but the blade came down and - 

—————

The last time Erwin had kissed him, he had whispered “ _I love you_ " into the whorl of Levi’s ear, nipped his earlobe, trailed butterfly kisses down his back, the thump of his heartbeat audible even through muscle and bone and sinew. 

The last time Levi had kissed him, in ways that screamed  _you’re mine, mine, mine;_  a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky - Erwin’s favorite kind of weather - he had murmured into his heart “ _Tch, you old fool_ " and -

—————

\- closed the distance. 

.

.

.

.

.

_fin._


End file.
